Enséñame
by Kikuta-Madaren
Summary: Cuando una chica tímida tiene que coger el control de una empresa, cuando su propio asistente le da miedo, cuando a él le hace gracia ponerla sumamente nerviosa, cuando se permite mirar a su guardián con sorna... Uchiha vs. Hyuuga. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Miró aquel despacho que le habían asignado. Grande, con el suelo cubierto de mármol negro, una mesa de roble, enorme, justo delante de una silla de piel y una ventana que dejaba ver una jungla de edificios altos. Las cortinas estaban corridas, y había una planta con el gran conocido tronco de Brasil, elegante.

Sobre la mesa, la pantalla plana de un ordenador de último modelo, un teclado y un ratón, todo negro. Un portapapeles de cuero, con un cubículo al lado con bolígrafos con el logotipo de la empresa. Al lado del enorme sillón de piel, un destructor de papel.

Una de las paredes estaba llena de estanterías y libreros, llena de libros ya la mayor parte. Suspiró, y miró a su alrededor con pesar. Ella no estaba hecha para eso.

Acababa de dejar sus cosas encima de la mesa cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar con furia, sobresaltándola.

-¿Sí? ¿Qui… quién es?- contestó, tímida.

-_Buenos días, señorita Hyuuga. Su padre quiere hablar con usted. __**Ahora**_.- sin decir nada más, cortó la comunicación. Se quedó con el auricular en la mano, pensando lo antipática que había sido aquella mujer, y acabó colgando. No había hecho nada más que darse la vuelta cuando volvió a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-_Buenos días, el señor Hyuuga me ha pedido que confirme la reserva que tiene para la comida. ¿Podrá asistir?_- el tono de voz era distinto, más agradable, más… suave. No podía ser su padre, iba a salir en un viaje de negocios tras la reunión. Por eso había empezado ella a trabajar allí, porque a partir de esa semana, iba a tener que hacer un viaje tras otro, y la heredera tenía que llevar las riendas de las empresas. Entonces sólo quedaba…- _¿Perdón? ¿Sigue ahí?_

-Eh… Sí, sí, perdone. ¿Se refería a Neji-oniissan?

-_Oh, sí, disculpe. Me refería al señor Hyuuga Neji_.- se rió un poco, bajando la voz.- _Soy Yamanaka Ino, la secretaria personal de Hyuuga Neji. Si le llama la "Frente de Marquesina", las llamadas siempre irán de parte de su padre, Hyuuga Hiashi. Aunque ahora que va a marchar de viaje de negocios, igual es delegada a usted…_

-_¡Ino!_- Hinata sintió cómo la joven de voz agradable daba un respingo ante el llamado serio y exigente de su primo.

-_Confirmo la reserva entonces_.- y, sin esperar respuesta, colgó. La joven de ojos blancos sonrió, le había caído bien aquella mujer. Sin embargo, se acordó en ese momento de la otra llamada. Lo mejor sería que fuera corriendo a ver a su padre, o acabaría molestándose por llegar tarde.

De hecho… Seguramente, su padre ya estaría pensando que llegaba tarde.

·

[* * *]

·

Un par de jóvenes se miraban estoicamente sin decir una palabra. Llevaban así diez minutos, y parecía que ninguno de ellos pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

-Podemos seguir así todo el día, ¿lo sabes, no?- le preguntó el más mayor, con el rostro relajado. Unas profundas ojeras dejaban ver que era una persona que no dormía demasiado.- Pero a diferencia de ti, soy un hombre ocupado.

-No he sido yo el que ha decidido sacarme de la cama para desayunar en un bar.- respondió el otro sin darle importancia. Su rostro, de tez pálida y rasgos que parecían esculpidos en mármol blanco, mostraba una seriedad absoluta, rozando el aburrimiento.

-¿Cuándo te vas a aburrir de esto y vas a hacer lo que te corresponde, ototo?

-No pienso trabajar **para él**.- su hermano mayor suspiró. Siempre era igual. Había escupido aquellas cinco palabras con rabia, como si su saliva se viera contaminada aunque no lo nombrara.

-Madre querría…

-Madre no está.- lo cortó, zanjando la discusión.- ¿Algo más?

-No.- no tenía sentido, y Uchiha Itachi lo sabía. Su hermano pequeño no cambiaría de opinión, era la persona más testaruda que conocía. Se levantó, alisándose el traje y colocándose de nuevo la corbata, en un acto reflejo que ya le salía por inercia, después de tantos años haciendo lo mismo. Estaba mirando a Sasuke, con sus pantalones negros y su camiseta de manga corta blanca. El más joven había cogido una mochila que había en el suelo, colgándosela al hombro.- ¿Vas a ir al gimnasio?

-No, sólo me gusta llevar una mochila con unos pantalones y una camiseta para hacer deporte y una toalla.- sus respuestas, siempre sarcásticas, hicieron que el más mayor frunciera el ceño. El otro resopló.- Claro que voy a ir al gimnasio.

-¿Tampoco vas a acabar el Máster?

-Itachi, deja de joderme. Me has despertado a las seis y media de la mañana y no te he dicho nada, me has arrastrado a un bar a las siete y cuarto y no te he dicho nada… No estoy de humor para tus tonterías, y ya te he aguantado bastante.

-Te comportas como un bastardo bravucón, hermanito. Si madre te viera…

-Pero ella no está.- una chica menuda que estaba leyendo el periódico en una mesa cercana alzó la vista por primera vez, con sus ojos cubiertos por unas gafas negras. Miró con seriedad la escena, los dos hermanos discutiendo… Sacó el móvil y mandó un mensaje de texto.

·

[* * *]

·

Sencillamente, fabuloso. Su padre se había superado a sí mismo aquella mañana. Eran las ocho y media y ya tenía ganas de llorar por la impotencia.

Miró su móvil y gimió al ver la pantalla parpadeando. Iba a cogerlo cuando sonó el teléfono, otra vez. Estaba agobiándose.

-¿Diga?- preguntó. Al menos, no había tartamudeado. Era un paso.

-_¿Hinata-sama? Soy Neji_.- sonrió, aliviada.- _¿Ha desayunado?_

-N… No.- se había levantado tan nerviosa aquella mañana que se le había olvidado por completo.

-_Tengo una reunión dentro de media hora, pero me gustaría verla antes. ¿Puede venir a mi despacho? He ordenado que trajeran café y algunas pastas para usted_.- sonrió de mala gana, su primo siempre era extremadamente atento con ella, y nunca olvidaba las formalidades.

-I… iré ahora mismo.- se lo agradecía de corazón, aunque preferiría que no la tratara como si fuera su superior. Cogió el teléfono móvil y avanzó hasta su despacho, que estaba a unos metros del suyo.

Por el camino, reconoció unas voces… Las chicas que le habían hablado antes por teléfono:

-¿La has visto?- miró disimuladamente en su dirección, viendo a una joven de cabello rosa con un pinganillo en el oído que llegaba hasta su boca. Debía ser el teléfono.- ¡La he llamado esta mañana y me ha contestado con un tartamudeo! ¡Cualquiera **negaría que es** hija de Hyuuga Hiashi si la escuchara!

-Frentona, no deberías hablar así de **tu futura jefa**.- la regañó la otra, de pelo rubio y hermosos ojos azules. Ninguna de las dos parecía ser más mayor que ella, pero tenían aquella seguridad y desparpajo que a ella le faltaban. Sin saber por qué, se sintió pequeña e insignificante.

-¡Pero es verdad, Cerda!- le contestó la primera, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus ojos verdes.- **Se la van a comer viva.**

-Es su primer día…- negó la rubia con la cabeza.- ¿Te acuerdas cómo estabas tú el primer día? ¡Casi se te cayó el café cuando viste a Hiashi-sama!

-Eso es distinto, yo no soy una Hyuuga.- gruñó la que había llamado Frentona.- Cuando vino Neji-sama, hizo falta sólo una mirada para que quisiera irme a llorar al baño. Si lo hiciera Hinata creo que iría al baño, ¡pero para mearme de la risa!- sintió un escalofrío. Sólo llevaba allí una hora…

-¡Cállate!- le soltó la otra cuando vio a la joven de ojos blancos y pelo negro azulado pasar a unos metros de ella. Sonrió como buenamente pudo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.- Hinata-sama.- La aludida no contestó, incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Pasó a su lado sin mirarlas, evitando sus ojos inquisidores a toda costa.

-Te lo dije, Ino-cerda.- escuchó su risa viperina a sus espaldas, y se preguntó por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella…

Tocó en la puerta de su primo, esperando a que este le contestara:

-Adelante.- al ver quién era la que abría la puerta, se levantó inmediatamente y se acercó hasta ella, que acababa de cerrarla.- Hinata-sama.

-Neji-niisan.- sonrió, forzada.

-Siéntese, por favor.- el joven esperó a que ella estuviera sentada e hizo lo mismo, justo delante de ella, en una mesita auxiliar a su mesa de trabajo. Miró a su prima, que llevaba un carísimo traje de falda y chaqueta. Se amoldaba a su cuerpo a la perfección, como si hubiera sido cosido sobre su propia piel. Sin embargo, leyó en sus ojos algo que no le gustaba. Miedo.- ¿Qué tal está?

-Bi… bien.- mintió.- Sólo un poco… abrumada.- aquello era cierto. Aunque tenía conocimientos de cómo llevar una empresa y estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la suya, no estaba preparada para la velocidad a la que se trabajaba allí. Era todo. Ahora.

-Quiero que se sienta cómoda… ¿Ya le ha asignado su padre una secretaria?- su prima abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no sabía que tendría un asistente.- Entiendo.- su primo suspiró. Era típico de su tío. Cuando él había llegado, le habían asignado un asistente personal. Le había indicado a la chica todo lo que tenía que hacer, y había sido ella la que le había mostrado el edificio y le había enseñado las instalaciones. También le había dado el trabajo, con anotaciones de lo que le había dicho su tío. Su prima no había corrido esa suerte, sólo por ser hija de la familia principal y, para más INRI, la heredera de la empresa. Cogió el teléfono y marcó a su secretaria.- Ino, dentro de diez minutos ven a mi despacho.- Sabía que estaría allí. Era algo molesta, y un poco gritona a veces, pero era eficiente, y siempre era puntual.- Ella te enseñará todo lo que tienes que saber de aquí, le mandaré que busque a una persona para que coja tus llamadas y te dé los recados. A partir de mañana, no cogerás ninguna llamada directa de los clientes, y todo lo que tengas que decirles, se lo dirá tu asistente.

-Neji-niisan, no es…

-Es necesario, Hinata-sama.- se acabó su café de un trago mientras ella daba un sorbo a su cappuccino.- Ahora tengo una reunión, pero cuando acabe me pasaré a verla.- sin dar tiempo a responder, unos golpes en su puerta se escucharon.- Adelante.- la chica rubia entró con una sonrisa.

-Neji, Hyuuga-sama.- saludó, inclinando levemente la cabeza. Aquella distinción entre su jefe directo y ella no pasó desapercibida por Hinata.

-Ino, te presento a Hinata-sama. Enséñale la empresa y preséntale a las personas que tienen que trabajar con ella. **No te dejes a ningún jefe de departamento**.- la Hyuuga vio cómo un tic nervioso saltaba en la ceja de la rubia. Había algo que se le escapaba…- También tendrás que buscar a una persona adecuada para que coja sus recados y la ayude en **todo lo que necesite. **Yo volveré a la una.- cambió el tono de voz, dejando a un lado el tono autoritario de jefe a uno de respeto para ella.- Hinata-sama, ¿nos veremos para comer?

-Hai.- respondió ella, aturdida. Vio el esbozo de sonrisa en su primo, para insuflarle ánimo. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Las dejó solas.

-Hyuuga-sama, por favor, sígame.- avanzó hasta la puerta, pero al ver que no la seguía, se volvió para mirarla.

-Por favor, llámeme Hinata.- la rubia sonrió, con calma.

-De acuerdo, Hinata.- vio cómo la chica de ojos perlados se movía hacia ella. Abrió la puerta y se apartó a un lado, para que pasara primero.- La empresa de su padre es muy grande. Yo llevo dos años aquí y todavía me cuesta en ocasiones encontrar algún despacho que está escondido de los demás.- la Hyuuga vio cómo caminaba, con la cabeza alta y moviendo el culo de un lado para otro a cada paso que daba, en unos tacones de unos diez centímetros. Se movía segura mientras iba hablando, con el telefonillo a un lado de la cara.- El ambiente de oficina es bastante bueno, aunque has venido en la peor época del año. Ahora en Junio, hay que preparar las juntas de accionistas, y todos los departamentos están pidiendo un mayor presupuesto para el desarrollo de su actividad. Como Hiashi-sama va a estar de viaje, Neji y tú vais a tener que lidiar con todos y cada uno de los jefes de departamento.- se volvió para mirarla, notando cómo miraba al suelo en vez de al frente.- Todavía faltan un par de semanas hasta que la selva estalle, así que tendrás tiempo para habituarte y poder poner a todos en cintura.

-Hai.- contestó, no muy segura.

-¿Habías estado aquí antes, verdad? Creo que ya te he visto en alguna ocasión…

-Sí, solía venir cuando… cuando estaba estudiando, pa… para ayudar a mi padre.- la rubia sonrió.

-Ya verás como no es muy distinto a entonces.- el problema era ese. Que no sería muy distinto a entonces…

·

[* * *]

·

Había notado cómo lo seguían, pero había pasado olímpicamente de esa persona con esperanza de que se cansara y lo dejara en paz. Sin embargo, parecía que no iba a tener esa suerte.

No era una persona paciente, y no le gustaba que invadieran su intimidad.

-Eh, tú.- siseó, volviéndose y mirando a la chica menuda que estaba a unos metros, mirando en una tienda una revista. Ni se inmutó cuando él se acercó a ella y la cogió por el cuello de la chaqueta, obligándole a que lo mirara.- Qué quieres.- más que una pregunta, era una orden.

-No sé de qué hablas. Ahora suéltame.- la sorpresa que recibió al ver a esa niña contestarle como si lo detestara no salió a su rostro.

-Por qué me sigues.

-¿Hola? Estaba tan tranquila mirando esta revista hasta que has aparecido y me has cogido por la chaqueta.- frunció el ceño.- Deberías pedirme disculpas.- se miraron, él con los ojos negros brillando con odio, ella bajo unas gafas de sol.

-Olvídalo.- la soltó, dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar de nuevo. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la pequeña pagaba al del kiosco y volvía a caminar, a sus espaldas. Una vena se hinchó en su cuello mientras seguía caminando, comprobando cada pocos metros que la pequeña repelente le estaba siguiendo. Ni se molestaba en ocultarse. Aquello lo sacaba de quicio.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y comprobó que ella hacía lo mismo. ¿Nunca se cansarían esas perdedoras al ver que él no les hacía caso? Ya era bastante malo tener que lidiar con las chicas de su edad, incluso con las que le sacaban unos años, pero que ya lo siguieran hasta las niñas…

"Estoy perdiendo mi poder para intimidar a los demás" pensó, mortalmente enfadado.

Volvió a girar en una esquina y corrió hasta un callejón que conocía. Se sentía ridículo, pero quería gritarle a esa enana unas cuantas cosas. La vio doblar la esquina como había hecho él, y siguió caminando en su dirección. Iba hacia él. ¿Acaso era cierto que ella no iba detrás de él?

Abrió la boca cuando, al pasar a su lado, ella se volvió hacia él y le sacó la lengua, haciendo una pedorreta. Siguió andando como si no hubiera hecho nada, como si no lo hubiera visto.

Uchiha Sasuke sintió la ira correrle por las venas. En dos zancadas, estaba tras ella. Iba a cogerla por el hombro cuando vio que la joven se daba la vuelta, agachando la cabeza y subiendo las manos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, había cogido su brazo y, girando su menudo cuerpo, había puesto su pequeña espalda en el estómago del moreno, para hacer palanca.

Las gafas negras de la niña se cayeron sobre su estómago. Sus ojos, blancos y fríos, como si no tuviera alma, lo evaluaron. Había fruncido el ceño, y la cara angelical que se ocultaba tras las gafas, se había convertido en un rostro serio, casi peligroso.

-Qué dem…- empezó el Uchiha, pero ella lo cortó.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a acercárteme por la espalda sin llamarme antes.- su voz era tan imperiosa que hizo que frunciera el ceño, todavía más molesto. Se soltó de un tirón de ella y se levantó, mirándola entonces desde arriba. Le sacaba dos cabezas y media, y aún con todo, ¡lo había derribado de un solo movimiento!

-Por qué demonios me sigues.- su voz parecía calmada, pero la niña vio la amenaza en ella y reprimió mostrar un escalofrío.

-Eres Uchiha Sasuke, ¿cierto?- sus cejas negras se juntaron aún más, mientras una pequeña vena se marcaba en su frente.

-A ti que te importa.

-A mí, nada. Pero a ti, sí.- y después de eso, sonrió. Una sonrisa angelical. Unos ojos cargados de malicia.- Me llamo Hyuuga Hanabi, Uchiha Sasuke. Por favor, acompáñame.

·

[* * *]

·

Hyuuga Neji frunció el ceño al ver a su prima pequeña entrar en el reservado de aquel restaurante. Eran las once de la mañana, y estaba en un descanso de media hora de la reunión. La había llamado para que le contara sus avances, pero no había pensado que ya hubiera encontrado a alguien.

Es más, que hubiera encontrado… **a esa persona**.

Era un Uchiha. De eso, estaba completamente seguro. La misma piel blanca, el mismo pelo negro y los mismos ojos, vacíos, sin corazón, negros como una noche sin estrellas. El rostro serio, pétreo. Y la misma actitud de perdonavidas.

Le ponían de los nervios.

Su prima sonrió con ojos brillantes, y supo que lo estaba poniendo a prueba. Supo en ese momento que había elegido a ese chico precisamente porque era un Uchiha, porque él los detestaba. Porque el que seguramente sería su hermano, Uchiha Itachi, era su mayor rival en los negocios.

-Creo que malinterpretaste mi petición, Hanabi.- el chico, que aproximadamente sería de la edad de su prima Hinata, estuvo callado, analizando la situación. Si se sentía perdido, no lo demostró. Tenía el mismo carisma que el resto de los Uchiha.

-Creo que no, primito. Me pediste una persona que fuera buena en lo que hacía, que supiera mantener la compostura, que fuera seria y que tuviera buena presencia. Me has encomendado una labor que debería estar haciendo tu secretaria, así que ni se te ocurra plantearte coger a otro.- sonrió con burla, deleitándose por su triunfo.- Este es Uchiha Sasuke. Es un genio como tú y como su hermano, aunque no ha acabado su especialidad en Riesgos de Financiación de Proyectos.- el aludido frunció el ceño, ¿lo había estado investigando?- El primero de su clase, tanto en faltas a las explicaciones y tutorías, como en calificaciones. No tiene experiencia testada, pero ha colaborado en algunas ocasiones en la empresa familiar.

-¿Y por qué un Uchiha querría trabajar para los Hyuuga?- preguntó su primo.

-Porque sabe lo que le conviene.- se volvió hacia él.- ¿Verdad, Sasuke?

Aquello era una encerrona. Lo sabía, no hacía falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de eso. Incluso el idiota de Naruto lo podría haber notado. ¿Trabajar para los Hyuuga? ¿Un Uchiha? Su padre se reiría ante semejante…

Espera. Su padre lo mataría si se enteraba de eso. Pero, por otra parte… Su padre lo había desheredado cuando él le había dicho que no trabajaría para él. Lo había echado de casa cuando se había negado a hablarle, cuando había dejado de ir a trabajar sin avisar.

Por culpa de su padre, su madre había muerto, y para él, ese hombre podía podrirse en el infierno. Si encima, él podría ayudar a que él llegara antes… no dudaría en hacerlo.

-Si trabajo en la empresa de Uchiha Fugaku, todos hablarán de que los enchufes colocan a cualquier persona, por muy capacitada que esté para el puesto.- su voz era grave, y latía una nota de egocentrismo que crispó a Neji. Notó que se refería a su propio padre en tercera persona, como si no fuera nada con él. Había oído algunos rumores, pero en cierto modo, se había negado a creerlos… Hasta ahora.- Quiero que se me valore por lo que puedo aportar, no por quién me contrata.

-Sabes que es un trabajo muy inferior a tu formación, ¿verdad?

-Las grandes mentes se abren paso siempre desde abajo.- Hyuuga Neji sonrió, era egocéntrico, prepotente. Iba a hacer que se tragara cada una de sus palabras. Y Hanabi sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Sonrió, complacida. Iba a divertirse mucho con su hermana mayor y ese chico tan guapo.


	2. El asistente

**Disclaimer:** Lospersonajes son de Kishimoto-dono, yo solo los uso para dar forma a mis historias.

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo. Si no tienes edad suficiente, NO lo leas.**

**-NO A LA CENSURA-**

**02. EL ASISTENTE**

Había salido a correr para descargarse sin pelear con nadie. Ni siquiera golpear la cara de Naruto podría apaciguar la ira que en ese momento sentía correr como fuego líquido en sus venas.

Meneó la cabeza negativamente ante lo que había aceptado sin saber en qué consistía. Nunca hubiera imaginado…

"Joder, ahora sí que se va a poder reír de mí a sus anchas".

No había esperado que lo metieran como un ejecutivo, ni mucho menos. Las empresas como la Uchiha o la Hyuuga tenían un orden estrictamente jerárquico, y sólo… Sólo los miembros de la familia más cercana eran los que subían a los altos peldaños de poder.

Además, sabía por experiencia que no le darían un trabajo que llevara mucha responsabilidad. Esas empresas recelaban sus negocios como un lobo guarda a sus crías, y no pondrían en sus manos información que pudiera pasar a la competencia, a su familia. ¡Como si él pensara hacer algo así!

Odiaba a su padre. Por su culpa, su madre estaba muerta. Y eso era algo que no le perdonaría jamás…

Sin embargo, había llegado a creer que, siendo que habían mirado tan escrupulosamente su expediente, que lo habían investigado hasta casi saber su talla de calzoncillos… Le darían un puesto en el departamento de contabilidad, o en logística.

"¡Cómo iba a pensar **yo** que iba a ser **un maldito asistente personal**!"

Y no sólo iba a ser un asistente, iba a ser el asistente de la persona más incompetente de la compañía… "Hyuuga Hinata, vas a lamentar haber nacido". Pensó, acelerando el ritmo.

La recordaba vagamente, de cuando había empezado la carrera universitaria con ella. Pequeña, con demasiadas curvas, y siempre con ropa un par de tallas por encima de las que debería. Pelo largo y lacio, piel clara, y unos ojos de un color completamente inhumano.

Nunca había tenido interés en ella, o más bien, en las mujeres en general. Eran una molestia sobrehumana. Siempre con su "Sasuke-kun"… pegajosas, enganchándose a su brazo como si así fuera a hacerles más caso, como si cuando empezaban a parpadear repetidamente iban a llamar su atención o enternecer su oscuro corazón.

La Hyuuga no era mejor. Es cierto que no se había acercado a él en ninguna ocasión, y en un examen que la tuvo detrás ni siquiera lo había mirado… Pero le había puesto de los nervios. Antes de hacer cada pregunta, mordía el tapón del bolígrafo con insistencia. Y si no, se mordía las uñas. Había estado tentado a ponerle un trozo de cinta aislante en la boca con tal de no escuchar ese ruido tan molesto a sus espaldas.

Pero eso daba igual. En cuanto pusiera un pie en su despacho, iba a decirle cuatro cosas bien claras. Y si aquella estúpida intentaba **acercarse a él**, en _cualquiera_ de los sentidos de la palabra, **no iba a hacerse responsable de sus actos**.

·

[* * *]

·

Hyuuga Neji miró a través de la cristalera del despacho de su prima cómo ella estaba inmersa en un mar de papeles. El hecho de que los despachos tuvieran paredes de cristal únicamente tenía un objetivo: que los empleados pudieran ver cómo sus superiores también trabajaban.

Eso les daba confianza y fuerzas para seguir con su trabajo cuando se sentían derrotados, o llevaban mucho tiempo con el mismo supuesto. Tenían que tomar ejemplo de los altos cargos.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver cómo había ido apilando papeles de proyectos y presupuestos en distintas columnas, en el suelo y la mesita auxiliar a su mesa de trabajo, de los distintos departamentos de la empresa. Era importante que mantuviera un orden, fuera organizada y estrictamente planificada, y su prima aquello lo cumplía con creces.

Recordaba su habitación cuando era una niña. Cualquier niña habría tenido un cuarto rosa lleno de juguetes y peluches, pero Hinata no. Hyuuga Hinata había crecido una familia espartana, donde los sentimientos se dejaban a un lado, como si no existieran.

Su cuarto había sido pintado de blanco, con una mesa y estanterías blancas… lo único que le habían permitido había sido tener una colcha de cama color lila claro, y una alfombra morada. Cuando murió su madre, los juguetes desaparecieron de su habitación, a excepción de una muñeca de porcelana, guardada en una vitrina de cristal y puesta sobre una de las estanterías.

Había sido el regalo de su madre cuando ella había nacido, y por eso le habían dejado conservarla.

Hyuuga Neji miró cómo su prima, sin apartar la vista del papel, se recogía el pelo y pasaba un bolígrafo para que se sujetara, para luego tantear el cubo con lápices y anotar rápidamente algunos datos en un cuadernillo. Había fruncido el ceño, y había vuelto a escribir más anotaciones.

Se acercó a la puerta y tocó, esperando respuesta. Como no le dio consentimiento, volvió a tocar, sin éxito. Se asomó por el cristal y comprobó que llevaba puestos unos auriculares, debía estar escuchando música mientras trabajaba.

-Hinata-sama.- fue hasta ella y le tocó el hombro, y la joven gritó, saltando de la silla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando había entrado.- Perdone, no sabía que estuviera tan concentrada…

-No… No, la culpa ha… sido mía, niisan. Si… si no hubiera llevado los cascos…- vio que también había desconectado el teléfono.- ¿Pu… puedo ayudarte… en algo?

-¿Quiere que encargue un equipo de música para que pueda escucharla sin los auriculares?- la joven se sonrojó, no quería ocasionar ninguna molestia desde su primer día.

-No… no es necesario, niisan.- susurró, negando con la cabeza. No pudo evitar esbozar media sonrisa.

-Claro que sí, se concentra mejor con música. Yo tengo un equipo de música en mi despacho, Hinata-sama.- la vio seguir dudando, así que le ofreció otra alternativa.- ¿Unos altavoces para su ordenador?- vio cómo una sonrisa se posaba en sus ojos blancos, cálidos. Eso le parecía mejor. Siempre lograba sorprenderle la forma en que los pequeños detalles hacían que sus ojos brillaran con esa luz extraña, agradecida. "No se parece a ningún Hyuuga".- ¿Puedo ayudarla?- vio cómo volvía a sonrojarse.

-Yo… yo solo quería ponerme… al día con los temas de la empresa…

-Mañana tenemos una reunión a primera hora. Comentaremos los proyectos que se están llevando a cabo y cómo están evolucionando. Veo que está…

-Estoy con ello… Sí.- se acercó a la mesa y cogió un par de papeles.- Este… este tiene buena pinta.

-Es por el que más se está apostando ahora mismo.- Sin lugar a dudas, la pequeña Hinata tenía vista para los negocios. Llevaba allí solo unas horas y ya había apartado algunos proyectos. Se acercó a la mesa y la miró, esperando aprobación. Ella asintió, sonrojándose. Comprobó que, como pensaba, había seleccionado los mejores. "Parece que va a sorprender hasta a su propio padre…"

Hasta ese momento, Hyuuga Hinata había estado actuando desde las sombras… Había acudido a las reuniones y había escuchado durante los últimos tres años todo lo que se decía, sin decir una palabra. Tal como se esperaba de ella.

Tal como se esperaba de la decepción del Clan Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, en apenas cinco horas había estado revisando todo lo que se iba a tratar al día siguiente, sin que nadie le dijera nada. Neji sabía que podía hacer grandes cosas, que solo le faltaba confianza para hacerse oír… Era su momento. El momento de Hyuuga Hinata.

-Mañana conocerá a su nuevo asistente cuando salgamos de la reunión. Ino le enseñará las instalaciones y le indicará cómo debe proceder con usted, así como lo que se espera de él.- la joven se sorprendió.

-¿Él…?

-Tiene buenas referencias, Hinata-sama.- respondió él, mirándola a los ojos.- Sin embargo, si hace cualquier cosa que no le guste, por **mínimo** que sea, dígamelo.- la joven se volvió a su primo, que había pronunciado esas últimas palabras con un tono frío, amenazante.

Sintió cómo su cuerpo se encogía mientras asentía. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno… Pero sería fuerte, tenía que serlo. No iba a dejarse vencer por el primer obstáculo que apareciera. Después de todo… era la heredera de Hyuuga Corporation.

"Tranquilo, niisan, **no tendré ninguna queja**".

·

[* * *]

·

Naruto había escupido toda la cerveza que, segundos antes, había bebido. El ataque de risa había sido espantoso, cosa que a Sasuke no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Tras cinco minutos riendo y llorando, el Uchiha le había pegado un puñetazo.

-Vale, vale. ¡Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! **¿Tú? ¿De secretario?**- volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia. El moreno chasqueó la lengua, molesto.

-¿No vas a parar nunca? Va a acabar enterándose todo el bar si sigues gritando así.- lo había siseado, mirando a los demás como si fueran el enemigo. Ya tenía bastante con soportar las miradas de las mujeres, como para que aún encima se enteraran de su situación. Si fuera un chico normal, seguramente aquello las alejara, pero… No, no las alejaría. Si no, lo hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos cuando entró.

-Perdona…- pero no lo sentía. Se estaba mofando de él como dios mandaba.- Es solo que no te imagino en un puesto como ese…- "¿Quién en su sano juicio se imaginaría en un puesto como ese?" pensó el moreno. Él había estudiado para ser jefe, y tenía carisma de jefe. Su mejor amigo, aquel rubio desagradable que estaba sentado en su mesa riéndose de él, lo sabía. Igual que él sabía que era el mejor abogado de toda Konoha.- Eh, Sasuke, mira.- hizo lo que le indicaba, temiéndose lo peor… Y, como esperaba, su peor pesadilla volvía a la carga.

-No.- sabía lo que venía ahora. Le perdían las faldas, y había dos de esas peligrosamente cortas, en la barra. Como esperaba, el rubio lo miró como si fueran a matarlo de un momento a otro.- Cómo puedes ser tan patético.

-Habló Don Secretario- volvió a mirar a las chicas y miró a su amigo. Si él era un amargado, no iba a convertirlo en uno.- ¿Vienes o no?

-Te he dicho que no.- el Uzumaki, ni corto ni perezoso, se levantó y le dijo con una sonrisa zorruna:

-Tú te lo pierdes…- se levantó y caminó hacia la barra con elegancia innata. Sasuke vio cómo su amigo se despeinaba el pelo y se apoyaba en la barra, al lado de una joven de pelo rosa, mientras le contaba a la rubia algo que solo a ella le hacía gracia.

Sonrió, divertido. Sabía lo que pasaría a continuación… Le tocaría el hombro, sonreiría hasta hacer que sus dientes se vieran por completo, y les invitaría a una copa. Siempre hacía lo mismo…

Pero en ese mismo instante, se le borró la sonrisa.

El muy imbécil estaba señalándolo con el dedo, para que ellas vieran dónde estaba sentado. La reacción fue inmediata. Dos pares de ojos puestos en él, al acecho, como un cazador con su presa. Naruto seguía hablando, pero ninguna le estaba haciendo caso.

La de pelo rosa se levantó del taburete y, dando un empujón al rubio, tirándole la copa por encima, empezó a andar hacia él, contoneando las caderas pensando que ese movimiento, demasiado marcado, la hacía parecer sexy.

"No es justo salir contigo de marcha. Te tiran los tejos y a mí me tiran el cubata…" pensó el abogado.

-Idiota.- gruñó el moreno.

·

[* * *]

·

-¿Pero has visto qué Adonis, Ino-cerda?- le preguntó Sakura a Ino. Habían ido al baño un momento, para retocarse el maquillaje.

-No parecía muy contento cuando nos hemos sentado con ellos…- respondió la rubia. De hecho, llevaban quince minutos sentados con ellos y sólo había escuchado hablar a Naruto. El Uchiha se había sentado de brazos cruzados, mirándolas como si quisiera matarlas, mientras su amiga lo miraba con adoración.

-¿Cómo va a no estar contento de que **nosotras** nos sentemos con él?- Ino suspiró, cansada. Ella había salido para divertirse y bailar, Sai le había dicho que esa noche tenía que trabajar en el bar y no tenía ganas de esperarlo sentada en casa, viendo una película como una mujer casada que espera a su marido a que vuelva del trabajo. Llevaban viviendo tres meses juntos, como pareja, pero respetaban la intimidad del otro, y tenían la confianza suficiente como para no molestarse si salían de fiesta sin la otra persona.

-Lo que digas, Frontuda.- miró a su amiga, que volvía a pasar la barra de gloss sobre sus labios, para intentar hacerlos más voluminosos.

-Lo que pasa es que a ti ahora te molesta tener novio, Puerca. Porque si no lo tuvieras, podrías intentar ligarte a un tío como este.- ¿Cómo podía ser tan lista para algunas cosas… y tan tonta para otras? Ojalá se equivocara, pero pensaba que Haruno Sakura no tenía ni una sola oportunidad con ese prototipo de modelo Armani. Si tenía suerte, se acostaría con él, pero dudaba mucho que eso pasara… o en el hipotético caso de que pasara, que él volviera a llamarla.

Tenía ese aire de peligro... Y la mirada oscura la inquietaba. Había visto a muchos chicos que eran la mitad de atractivos que él y eran el doble de cabrones. Podía tener a cualquier chica que quisiera, ¿por qué iba a ser él, mejor?

Salieron del baño y vio cómo su amiga la dejaba de lado para volver a poner todas sus atenciones y encantos sobre el moreno. Eran amigas desde la infancia, pero ver cómo se degradaba para ligar con alguien el fin de semana, intentando encontrar una pareja que ella consideraba estable, la ponía de los nervios.

Recordó la noche que conoció a Sai. Estaba poniendo copas y, en el momento que lo vio, supo que tenía que ser suyo. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca, ella le había tirado el vaso a la cara.

_-¿Qué hace una chica tan fea como tú en un sitio como este?_

Ahora se reía, pero en ese momento lo hubiera matado… ¡La había llamado fea! Luego se había enterado que había sido porque una vez le dijo a una amiga la verdad y lo había pasado realmente mal, y por eso solía decir mentirijillas.

Lo que le había costado entenderlo y aceptarlo tal y como era, ahora merecía la pena…

Sonrió con nostalgia hasta que vio cómo su amiga abría las piernas, sugerente, al moreno. Lo miró sin reparo, en ese momento sabría el tipo de chico que era.

-Oye, Ino.- llamó su atención Naruto. Ella volvió la cara hacia él, pero no lo miró. Quería saber lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Por un momento pensó que lo que le pasara a Sakura se lo tenía bien merecido, pero en el fondo sabía que no quería que su amiga sufriera.

-Perdona, dime.- acabó diciendo, volviendo la cabeza hacia el rubio.

-¿Tú tienes novio?- ella asintió, sonriendo. Vio la graciosa mueca en la cara del abogado.- Siempre pasa lo mismo con Sasuke… Tengo que buscarme otro amigo para salir.

-¿Y eso?

-Nada, él está amargado.- vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el moreno lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, asegurándose de que no dijera… algo. No había hecho caso a la insinuación de Sakura, pero tenía un mal presentimiento…- Pero cuando salimos, no sé por qué las mujeres sólo tienen ojos para él.

-Pero tú eres muy guapo también.- afirmó Ino, con una sonrisa sincera.- Seguro que ligas un montón.

-Cuando está él, no. El Teme las engatusa sin mirarlas siquiera, ¡pero tampoco aprovecha las oportunidades que le brindan! Creo… -sonrió, como un zorro.- que igual su nuevo trabajo sí que está hecho a su medida…

El Uchiha se levantó del sofá, cabreado.

Había salido a echar una cerveza, había tolerado a las dos mujeres que Naruto había impuesto que se sentaran con ellos sin decir palabra, ¿y ahora se ponía así?

Había visto cómo el rubio miraba a la chica de ojos verdes y pelo rosa. Sabía que le gustaba, pero él iba a enseñarle por qué no debía meterse nunca con Uchiha Sasuke, sobretodo… cuando ya estaba cabreado antes de salir.

Agarró la mano de la Haruno, viendo cómo su amigo fruncía el ceño, y sonrió con malicia, diciéndole con la mirada: "Te vas a arrepentir de joderme".

·

[* * *]

·

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había hecho. No habían caminado ni diez metros fuera del bar cuando ella ya había rodeado su cintura, con posesión. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando de lo que hablaba.

Le dolía la cabeza, era un día en el que mejor se hubiera quedado en la cama. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado su vida en solo unas horas? Si su hermano no lo hubiera sacado de la cama, no hubiera visto a aquella enana repelente, no hubiera aceptado un puesto sin saber en qué consistía, y no hubiera quedado con Naruto para liberarse.

Si no hubiera salido, no hubiera conocido a aquella chica, su amigo no hubiera abierto esa boca tan grande que tenía, y él no la hubiera cogido rabioso, aun sabiendo que no le gustaba y que le gustaba al rubio.

"Malditas mujeres", pensó. Por eso las odiaba tanto. Por no saber estar con las piernas cerradas, por no saber tener la boca cerrada y dejar de hablar sin parar de cosas que no le interesaban. Quería tranquilidad, quería encerrarse en su habitación y no tener que aguantar a nadie.

Sacó un paquete de tabaco y cogió un cigarrillo, sin ofrecerle otro a la chica que lo miraba con adoración.

-¿Dónde vamos ahora, Sasuke-kun?- sintió un escalofrío. Aquella voz tan melosa le crispaba los nervios, daría lo que fuera porque se callara, porque no volviera a pronunciar su nombre con ese tono.

-A casa.- lo había dicho por él, no por ella. Aquella mujer de ojos verdes podía ir donde quisiera, pero él iba a ir directo a su casa, se pondría una copa de whisky y un CD de Van Morrison, uno de los mejores saxofonistas de blues que había escuchado en su vida.

Sin embargo, se quedó helado cuando vio que la chica lo seguía y se quedaba parada delante de su Porsche Carrera, en el asiento del copiloto.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesto, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Lo que le faltaba, como todo caballero, ella esperaba que la llevara a su casa, ¿o puede que…?

"Mierda".

-¿Dónde vives?- intentó salir del fango en que se había metido dejándola en su puerta. Ella sonrió, parpadeando varias veces. Le dijo la dirección. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su cabeza? Condujo sin abrir la boca, sin escucharla, concentrado en la carretera mientras sentía que el dolor de cabeza se intensificaba. Le palpitaban las sienes.- Hemos llegado.

-Sí…- se estaba haciendo la tímida, incluso se estaba sonrojando.- ¿Vas… vas a subir?- Sasuke enarcó la ceja, haciendo que ese leve rubor se intensificara. ¿Acaso estaba ciega? ¿No veía que había estado pasando de ella olímpicamente toda la noche y sólo la había cogido por molestar a Naruto? El Usuratonkachi estaría cabreado con él, más todavía porque, dijera lo que dijera, pensaría que se había acostado con ella, solo por joderlo.

La miró sin escrúpulos, evaluándola.

Pelo teñido de un color demasiado llamativo, ojos verdes, claros y bonitos. Tenía los rasgos finos, aunque desentonaba aquella frente, amplia. Estaba demasiado delgada, y casi no tenía formas. Parecía una niña sin desarrollar, pero sin quitarle edad. Sería más o menos de su quinta (N/A: mismo año de nacimiento).

A él le gustaban las mujeres con curvas, que se viera que realmente era una mujer. Le gustaban naturales, no tan maquilladas y a lo que se suponía que era la moda. Si le preguntaran qué tipo de mujer buscaría para su vida, sería una mujer clásica, sencilla. Y ella no era su tipo en absoluto.

-Creo que…- empezó el moreno, pero ella le cortó.

-Sólo será una copa.- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado, sabía en lo que acababa siempre una sola copa.

-De acuerdo. Sólo una copa.

Sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se golpeó mentalmente. Haruno Sakura estaba desabrochándole la camisa como si le fuera la vida en ello, mientras lo besaba y se apretaba contra su cadera.

Se había excitado sin poder evitarlo, ya casi ni recordaba la última vez que se había acostado con una mujer. ¿Había sido hacía seis meses? ¿O eran siete? No le gustaba satisfacerse a sí mismo, pero lo prefería a tener que aguantarla después, a que lloriquearan porque prefería irse a casa en vez de dormir con ellas después de hacerlo.

"Que no abra la boca…" pero, como si ella misma lo hubiera escuchado, empezó a hablar.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun… ¡Y yo que pensaba que eras frío!- susurró, mientras le lamía el oído, excitándolo a pesar de que le molestaba sumamente que lo llamaran de esa forma.- ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que serías tan… tan… caliente?- preguntó mientras bajaba la mano derecha directa a su entrepierna.

El aludido gruñó, le dolía la erección. Entre que hacía tiempo que no follaba, y que no se masturbaba… Se había excitado demasiado pronto.

-Quiero sentirte…- la joven gimió, mientras seguía susurrando palabras en su oído y tocaba todo sitio donde podía. Parecía estar más necesitada incluso que él.

Con un movimiento certero, le bajó la cremallera del vestido y la apartó para que cayera por su cuerpo. No llevaba sujetador, y las bragas eran tan sugerentes que enseñaban más que ocultaban. Supo que no quería tirársela al instante.

Ella cogió una de sus manos y se la puso en un pecho.

-Tócame…- jadeó al notar el movimiento de los dedos de Sasuke sobre su pezón, que se endureció al instante. Intentó acercase a él, pero el moreno se lo impidió. Sakura le desabrochó los pantalones, haciendo que siseara de dolor al bajarlos con fuerza.- ¡Perdón!- lo hizo con más cuidado con los calzoncillos, y miró sorprendida su miembro, que se erguía, orgulloso.

Él bajó la mano a su entrepierna y la estimuló. La tocó sin poner mucho interés en ella, cuanto antes acabaran, antes podría irse a casa. No tardó mucho en hacer que se corriera por él.

-¡Sas…Sasuke-kun!- un tic apareció bajo su ojo. Ni por el orgasmo podía dejar ese tono…

La sujetó, ya que le temblaban las piernas, y la llevó hacia un sofá para que se sentara. Él todavía iba cachondo, pero prefería eso a penetrarla…

-Déjame… ahora a mí.- todavía temblando, la joven lo sentó en un sillón de cuero negro, y ella se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Empezó a masturbarlo con cuidado, mientras lo miraba.- Eres hermoso… Siempre… siempre he buscado a alguien…- se ruborizó.- como tú.- él no contestó, pero dirigió sus ojos hacia ella. "Yo no busco a alguien como tú", pensó en decirlo en alto, pero su virilidad estaba en sus manos, y nunca mejor dicho. Puede que no se lo tomara demasiado bien.

La miró, sorprendido, al notar la lengua áspera por su miembro. Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo y dejándose llevar por el placer.

Era realmente diestra en lo que hacía, seguramente lo habría hecho en muchas ocasiones. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar cómo apretaba levemente sus testículos mientras lo lamía y masturbaba al mismo tiempo.

Se agarró a los antebrazos y jadeó cuando ella intensificó el ritmo. Sabía que lo estaba mirando, notaba sus ojos puestos en su cara, pero él no quería mirarla. Sólo quería liberarse.

Justo en el momento en el que ella dejó de hacer presión en la verga, un espasmo lo llevó por completo al orgasmo, y suspiró, aliviado.

La notó subir y sentarse a su lado, mientras acariciaba su torso. Iba a abrazarlo…

-Creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi casa.- la joven abrió los ojos verdes, sorprendida.

-¿No… no vas a pasar la noche conmigo, Sasuke-kun?- lo vio chasquear la lengua.

-No, mañana tengo que madrugar y hoy ha sido un día duro.

-¿Querrás que quedemos algún día?- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida, ruborizada. Sin embargo, el rostro serio del Uchiha se mantuvo estoicamente quieto.

-Ya te llamaré.- se levantó, dejando que ella se sentara en su lugar, y empezó a buscar su ropa. Una vez vestido, la saludó con la mano y dejó el apartamento. En ese momento, Haruno Sakura se dio cuenta de que no le había dado su número de teléfono, y las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

·

[* * *]

·

Uchiha Sasuke se miró en el espejo, dejando en el cajón su peine. Se había echado atrás todo el pelo, despejando su cara. El rostro serio y ojos aburridos le devolvieron la mirada, evaluándolo. Afeitado, con traje y corbata, parecía un modelo.

Se acercó a una mesa, donde estaba su maletín de trabajo, y fue hacia la puerta.

Vio el que sería su nuevo centro de trabajo y suspiró, agotado antes de empezar. Caminó hasta la puerta.

-Buenos días…- una joven de cabello y ojos rojos lo miró por encima de las gafas de pasta negras con una sonrisa sugerente. Se levantó, apoyándose en el mostrador para que se le marcaran más los pechos.- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-He quedado con Hyuuga Neji.- la chica volvió a sonreírle, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño. Siempre era lo mismo.- Ahora.- como si no notara su tono arisco, ella descolgó el teléfono y mientras lo seguía mirando, empezó a hablar con la que debía ser la secretaria del Hyuuga.

-Puerca, dile a Neji-sama que su visita ya está aquí.- esperó un segundo.- ¿Le digo que suba? Ok, gracias.- lo miró con un puchero, porque tuviera que abandonarla tan pronto.- Tiene que subir a la octava planta. Le esperará una mujer rubia, que le indicará cómo llegar al despacho de Neji-sama.

Gruñó a modo de respuesta y se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia los ascensores. Escuchó un suspiro soñador a sus espaldas, y supo que era por él. Frunció el ceño. Primer día… y cabreado.

Abrió los ojos ligeramente al ver a la despampanante rubia que había conocido la noche anterior en el bar. Ella también parecía sorprendida, pero luego frunció el ceño, y sus ojos azules parecieron hacerse más fríos, despreciándolo.

-Tú… ¡Maldito bastardo!- le pegó con la carpeta que llevaba entre manos, sin contenerse. La noche anterior, su mejor amiga la había llamado llorando, desconsolada. Parecía ser que Haruno Sakura tenía un radar para encontrar a la peor persona del mundo e ir a por ella sin freno. Claro que… mirándolo vestido con el traje, todavía era más atractivo…

-¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo así?- preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido. Cuanto antes acabaran con aquello, mejor. Tenía que hablar con su futura jefa, para aclarar una serie de cosas…

-Serás…- Era un cabrón, de eso no había duda alguna. Ojalá Neji lo pusiera en su lugar… Sonrió con malicia y asintió.- Sígueme, Bastardo.- lo peor es que cuando Yamanaka Ino ponía un mote, este se expandía como la pólvora por la empresa. Y lo mejor para ella… era que él no sabía eso.

Uchiha Sasuke la siguió con cara de pocos amigos hasta que vio que ella se sentaba en su mesa y empezaba a teclear en el ordenador. Se quedó mirándola, impaciente:

-¿Y bien?

-Neji-sama y Hinata-sama están ahora mismo en una reunión. Tendrás que esperar a que acabe.

-Puerca, ¿qué…?- la recién llegada se quedó callada al ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo, frente a la mesa de su amiga, estaba el hombre con el que había pasado el mejor rato de su vida. Saber que a él no le interesaba, que sólo había sido una más… Hizo que las ganas de llorar volvieran a hacerse presentes. A Sasuke se le heló la sangre en las venas mientras escuchaba el juramento de la Yamanaka.

-Por fin has venido.- dejó unos papeles encima del escritorio de su secretaria y ella empezó a ojearlos, para después levantarse y, cogiendo a Sakura por el brazo, ir hacia otro pasillo.- Acompáñame, te enseñaré tu lugar de trabajo.- empezó a caminar, sin hacer caso al Uchiha. Este lo siguió con porte orgulloso. Lo vio pararse delante de una cristalera y miró a la chica que estaba tras ella.- Hinata-sama, ¿podemos pasar?

-¡Hai!- dijo la otra desde dentro, sin levantar la cabeza de los papeles. Uchiha Sasuke vio la cantidad de papeles que tenía a su alrededor. La miró detenidamente, viendo cómo el pelo lacio salía revuelto en una coleta medio deshecha, como si se la hubiera hecho de cualquier forma.

Al levantar la cabeza, el moreno vio la sorpresa de la Hyuuga.

-Uchiha-san…- susurró, como si él fuera un espectro. Su nívea piel había perdido un par de tonos, quedando de un blanco enfermizo. Había entreabierto los labios, y sin saber por qué, le parecieron espectacularmente carnosos, apetecibles. Sus ojos, tan claros que parecía que no se diferenciaba el iris del resto, estaban asombrados y… no pudo leer su expresión.- Neji-niisan, de… debe haber algún error… Uchiha… Uchiha-san estudió conmigo, él no… él no debería… estar en un puesto así.

-Él es consciente de eso.- contestó su primo mientras le extendía una hoja con el programa del día.- Uchiha, si me acompaña a mi despacho…

-Niisan.- susurró la mujer, a lo que él se volvió. Ella solo bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos, completamente cerradas, arrugando unos papeles.- No… no es nada.

"Como siempre, evita hablar con los demás, evita el contacto visual y cualquier confrontación… Sigues siendo **la misma perdedora** de la Universidad", pensó Uchiha Sasuke, siguiendo a Hyuuga Neji sin mirar a su jefa.

·

**Continuará…**

Bueno, lo primero… Quería agradeceos a todos los que habéis posteado, guardado como favorito y puesto alerta =)

La verdad es que ni yo misma me creo que haya actualizado tan pronto… no os acostumbréis! Los que me conocéis de fics anteriores sabéis que tardo cuarenta años entre capítulo y capítulo… Espero que no pase con este, pero… es algo inevitable, vine con ese defecto de fábrica xDDD

Como habéis podido comprobar, ni Hinata sabía que iba a ser precisamente él… ni él sabía en el capítulo anterior en qué iba a consistir su trabajo. **¡Leer siempre la letra pequeña antes de aceptar!** Je, je.

En este capítulo no ha aparecido Hanabi, pero creedme que empezará a hacer acto de presencia pronto, y… bueno, Ino también va a ser parte graciosa en el fic ;-)

No me quiero enrollar mucho porque me conozco y acabaré diciéndoos la mitad de la historia sin darme cuenta, que no tengo talento cuando empiezo a hablar, jaja. Así que… esperaré vuestros reviews! ^^

Un saludo a todos, y muchas gracias a:

**Magic ann love; Vejibra Striker; Dark Amy-chan; Kourei no Tsuki; lady-darkness-chan; Aika SasuHina; Uter Qe; kierinahana; Tokeijikakeno orenji; Sakusa; Dream Weaver Dili**

**¡Espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto! Un abrazo,**

**_Rurouni_**


	3. Las cosas claras

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Kishimoto-dono, yo únicamente los utilizo para dar forma a mis historias**

**03 - LAS COSAS CLARAS**

_"Como siempre, evita hablar con los demás, evita el contacto visual y cualquier confrontación… Sigues siendo la misma __**perdedora**__ de la Universidad", pensó Uchiha Sasuke, siguiendo a Hyuuga Neji sin mirar a su jefa._

Vio cómo el hombre de pelo castaño se sentaba tras un escritorio y abría un documento sin prestarle ninguna atención. Carraspeó, molesto por ese comportamiento, pero el Hyuuga pareció no darse cuenta.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Uchiha Sasuke se sentía cabreado, frustrado, y con ganas de pegarle un puñetazo par ver si así reaccionaba. Cuando iba a hablar, Hyuuga Neji levantó la vista y miró a través de él, en dirección a la puerta.

-Llegas tarde.- Sasuke sabía que no debía darse la vuelta, pero lo hizo de todas formas.

-Buenos días a ti también, primo.- saludó la pequeña Hyuuga, con el mismo tono imperioso y seco, tan típico de ese clan.

-[Lo que me faltaba...]- pensó el moreno, volviendo a mirar al frente apretando los dientes.

-¿Sabes lo que significa estar de vacaciones? Porque yo pienso que no significa tener que levantarme a las siete de la mañana.

-Son las doce, Hanabi-sama.- indicó su primo mayor, dejando caer unos informes sobre la mesa.

-Como te he dicho, **estoy** de vacaciones.- el Uchiha vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo la joven sonreía fríamente, sin que llegara a sus ojos.- ¿Qué tal, _Bastardo_?- y sin esperar respuesta, volvió a dirigirse a su primo.- ¿Por qué no está con Hinata-oneesan ya? Si Padre se entera...

-Voy a asignarle sus tareas ahora. Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero insististe en estar presente.- contestó él, resignado.

-Ya puedes hacerlo.- el Uchiha sintió cómo se le hinchaba una vena en el cuello. ¿Quién se creía esa cría? Después de todo, ¿cuántos años tenía? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis?- Diecisiete.- respondió ella, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.- ¿Y bien, Neji?

-Hanabi-sama, contrólese.- le ordenó, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros, sentándose en la silla que había frente a la mesa del despacho, para luego mirar a Sasuke por encima del hombro, instándole a sentarse.- Uchiha, como hablamos ayer, serás el asistente personal de Hinata-sama. Eso implica una serie de obligaciones, y debes cumplirlas desde el primer momento.

-Hmpf.- el bufido que soltó hizo que el Hyuuga frunciera el ceño.

-Tendrás que programar el calendario de Hinata-sama, así como las citas con los accionistas, nuestros clientes, proveedores y distribuidores de cada proyecto...- continuó hablando durante unos cinco minutos, enumerando las tareas que tendría que hacer. Cosas que ya sabía, había hecho ese tipo de trabajos para su padre mientras estudiaba, con la diferencia de que ese bastardo le exigía sin decirle nada, tenía que adivinarlo. Ese trabajo sería pan comido para él, y que Hyuuga Hinata se atreviera a contradecirle.- ¿Estás escuchando?

-Sí.- gruñó.

-Debes tener en cuenta tu posición, Uchiha. Vas a estar en un periodo de prueba de tres meses, antes de darte el trabajo definitivamente. Debes firmar este contrato de confidencialidad, de modo que, todo lo que veas o escuches, no salga de esta empresa.- el aludido enarcó una ceja mientras miraba el contrato con suspicacia. Lo tomó entre sus largos dedos y empezó a leerlo.

-¿Una sanción penal de 10 millones de euros?- el otro asintió, serio.- ¿Por qué me contratas si piensas que voy a ir divulgando vuestra información?

-Es una mera formalidad.- respondió, desentendiéndose. Le tendió una pluma, y frunció el ceño mientras lo hacía esperar.- ¿Y bien? ¿Algún problema?

El moreno lo miró a los ojos fríos. Negro contra blanco. Hyuuga Hanabi sonrió con malicia mientras veía a Uchiha Sasuke coger la pluma y estampar su firma en un movimiento fluido y grácil.

·

[* * *]

·

Entró en el despacho después de haber esperado respuesta durante dos minutos. Si tenía que organizar su agenda, debería tener acceso a su correo, así como a su línea de teléfono directa.

Después de esa desagradable charla, ninguna de las secretarias le había dado información que pudiera utilizar... Prácticamente huían de él, así que tendría que preguntarle directamente a Hinata. Sí, había visto por el pasillo desde miradas sexualmente interesadas a odio puro, pero todas alejadas, en la distancia. Mejor para él, no tenía intención de crear ningún lazo con esas arpías.

-Hyuuga. Eh, Hyuuga.- la llamó una vez dentro, pero ella, de espaldas a él, ni se molestó en contestar. Frunció el ceño, acercándose más a la joven.- Si piensas que voy a estar rogándote por un poco de atención... lo llevas claro. Indícame qué quieres que haga porque no quiero perder mi tiempo.- nada. Ni una sola palabra.- No voy a tratarte de usted, por mucho que el Hyuuga lo haga.- al no obtener respuesta, acabó acercándose hasta la silla, colocándose ante ella.

Cuando la joven notó la sombra, levantó la vista, paralizándose al verlo.

El Uchiha observó cómo un mechón caía de la deshecha coleta, rodeándole el rostro ovalado. Sus ojos, tan diferentes a los del resto de los Hyuuga, mostraba su asombro por verlo tan cerca. Cuando la joven se sonrojó, él notó una satisfacción poco conocida.

Sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Te incomodo, Hyuuga?

-¿Per... perdona?- tartamudeó, quitándose los auriculares. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿por eso no le había contestado?

-Quiero saber mis tareas. Tengo que tener acceso a tus correos para poder ver las citas, así como ir programando tu calendario.- sus peticiones, que más bien parecían órdenes, hicieron que la joven temblara levemente.

-No... no es necesario, Uchiha-san.- se aclaró la voz.- Puede...

-Escúchame bien, Hyuuga. Voy a hacer mi trabajo, y voy a hacerlo bien. No quiero que tu primo venga a mi mesa a recordarme cuál es mi trabajo o cómo tengo que hacerlo. Dime dónde está tu agenda para que la programe con la mía.

-Pero...

-**Ahora**.- exigió. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, fue a añadir algo, por si se le ocurría decírselo a su querido primo. Pero vio cómo Hyuuga Hinata sacaba un papel de un cajón y se lo tendía, sin decir nada.- Bien.- asintió, cogiéndolo. Salió del despacho sin añadir nada más. Paró frente a su mesa al ver a aquella enana sentada sobre la misma, mirando hacia la puerta con gesto frío, pétreo.- Qué.

-Debes aprender modales, _Bastardo_.- un tic amenazó con aparecer en su ojo al notar el temblor en el párpado.- Tienes que saber cuál es tu lugar, y cuál es el de Hinata-oneesan.- continuó, sin inmutarse ante el ceño fruncido.- Aunque sea una persona amable, es buena en lo que hace, y pone todo su empeño.

-A veces no es suficiente el empeño.- contestó Sasuke, cortándola. Hanabi achicó la mirada.

-Sí, pero ella lo vale. Y como te atrevas a pensar siquiera lo contrario...

-¿Vas a estar vigilándome todo el tiempo?- la interrumpió de nuevo. Enarcó una ceja, sarcástico, cuando vio que se acercaba.

-¿Sabes lo que hacen las arañas con sus presas?- no esperó respuesta.- Crean una red a su alrededor, cazando a la mosca para que no pueda escapar... Todo por proteger a los huevos. **Tú**, Uchiha Sasuke, eres...

-¿Al... Algún problema?- escucharon el tartamudeo de la joven, en la puerta. El Uchiha vio cómo la cara de la adolescente cambiaba a una sonrisa cálida.

-Ninguno, oneesan. Sólo quería saber qué te parecía la nueva incorporación... ¿Podemos comer juntas? Anoche...

-Tengo... trabajo pendiente, Hanabi-chan. Pero podemos salir a cenar...- intentó escusarse.

-Padre se ha ido por dos meses, oneesan. No te preocupes, tendrás todo a tiempo. Además, el Bastardo ahora está para ayudarte, ¿no?- y con esa característica suya, se acercó a su hermana mayor, la cogió del brazo, y casi la arrastró hacia los ascensores, llevándosela a comer.

-[Voy a enterarme de dónde has sacado ese mote, _Enana Repelente_...]

**Continuará...**

**Buenas de nuevo! Lo primero, y antes que nada... Disculpad la tardanza. A pesar de que dije y prometi actualizar rápido... Bueno, ya me conocéis u.u''''**

**Lo único que tengo que decir al respecto es que tengo cuatro capítulos escritos, así que, para intentar evitar esto de nuevo... y hasta que se apague la mecha de la inspiración, o por temas de horarios no pueda escribir... iré escribiendo y colgando uno por semana, o eso intentaré.**

**Quería dar las gracias a todos los que me apoyan, tanto poniéndolo en favoritos como dejando reviews. A todos ellos, si tenéis alguna idea o querríais formar parte, podéis aportarlas por PM o mediante un review, se aceptan sugerencias... De este modo ayudáis también a mi inspiración y puedo escribir más rápido =P**

**Sólo voy a adelantar que Naruto va a aparecer en escena pronto frente a Hinata, lo que no sé es si poner el eterno primer amor de la misma o hacerlo totalmente diferente a lo esperado, así que ahí podríais ayudarme a decidir.**

**Ah! Y aunque Sakura en este y los próximos no aparezca demasiado... Quiero adelantar también que, cuando empiece a ver ciertas cosas... se va a volver realmente repelente xDD**

**No hace falta que diga que Neji, Hanabi e Ino le van a poner las cosas fáciles a Sasuke, no? jaja, y sí, Hinata le dará bastantes veces en su ego... Lo peor de todo será que ella es totalmente inconsciente de ello *.***

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo, _Rurouni_**


	4. Tareas

**Disclaimer: los personajes son Kishimoto-dono, yo sólo los uso para dar forma a mis historias**

04 - TAREAS

Se aburría. Soberanamente. Más que cuando estaba en su casa, sin nada que hacer, sin ganas de hacer nada mas que beberse una copa tras otra y fumar un cigarrillo tras otro hasta sentir la boca como si se hubiera comido una suela de zapato, y la garganta arrasada, olvidándose de quién era.

Gruñó, mirando a través del cristal a Hyuuga Hinata.

"Llevo una semana aquí, y mi función es ser un florero en una mesa"

Inútil.

Recordó cómo le había exigido sus claves, y ella se las había entregado sin rechistar. Lo que no hubiera esperado fue lo que precisamente se encontró. En su correo electrónico, el calendario totalmente programado, los archivos divididos en carpetas bajo contraseñas encriptadas... Nada más aparecer un correo nuevo en la bandeja, en cuestión de cinco segundos ella lo almacenaba, impidiéndole hacerlo a él.

Anotaba la cita, lo guardaba en la carpeta correspondiente, y volvía a su trabajo, analizando proyectos.

Su segundo día, en el que al menos esperaba poder filtrar las llamadas... Había tenido que discutir con telefonía durante la mayor parte de la mañana para que fueran remitidas todas a su teléfono, pero tras haber cogido tres, bastante seguidas una tras otra, y haber apuntado los datos y reportado a través de la agenda que tenían en común, ya no había recibido más.

Aquella pequeña rata de biblioteca, sin asomar la cabeza de su pecera, había redirigido de nuevo las llamadas a su teléfono. Había entrado a su despacho como alma que llevaba el diablo para decirle que dejara de hacer su trabajo. Y ella no había contestado, sólo se había quedado mirándolo, completamente colorada.

Al tercer día, volvía a tener llamadas, pero la mayoría eran de ofertas comerciales y tenía que solicitar que se las remitieran por correspondencia para poder estudiarlas antes de dar un veredicto. Las llamadas importantes, como podrían ser de secretarias de otros directivos o accionistas, eran inexistentes. Y los correos, que se habían intensificado, eran completamente archivados al momento de aparecer en la bandeja de entrada.

Frustrado, el viernes se había presentado en la oficina a las siete menos cuarto, a pesar de que su horario empezaba a las ocho. Si aparecía antes y archivaba trabajo, o podía transcribir sus notas... Podría decir que estaba haciendo algo de provecho. Se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a la Hyuuga sentada ya en su mesa, tecleando en el ordenador como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Recordó la imagen, grabada en su mente a fuego. Descalza, con las piernas cruzadas como si fuera un indio encima de la silla, y aquella falda negra de tubo recogida hasta hacer pensar que en cualquier momento se le verían las braguitas. Aquellas piernas largas y blancas, aterciopeladas. La chaqueta del traje en el suelo, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que la había dejado de cualquier forma. Y ese recogido mal hecho, con un bolígrafo a modo de pasador.

Movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, intentando apartar aquella imagen sensual de su mente. Imaginarla sonrojarse si él entrara en el despacho le estaba provocando una picazón que se estaba convirtiendo en habitual al verla.

"Tengo que liberarme de esto. Ya."

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, tocando con los nudillos antes de entrar:

-¿Hyuuga?

-Pa... pase.- contestó ella, mientras se estiraba para coger un tomo que se encontraba en la estantería superior. Sasuke vio cómo se elevaba la terminación de ese vestido negro suelto que se había puesto aquella mañana.

-Hyuuga, tenemos que hablar.- la joven giró la cabeza, sorprendiéndose de la cercanía de la voz y, al verlo justo tras ella, tembló ligeramente. Lo suficiente para que aquel libro escapara de sus manos y amenazara con caerle en la cabeza. Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos, vio al Uchiha todavía tras ella, con el brazo levantado y sujetando el libro.- Eres increíblemente torpe. Lo sabes, ¿no?- vio cómo el rubor cubría su rostro totalmente. Bajó el brazo y le tendió el libro.

-Gra... gracias.- prácticamente huyó de él, ya que nada más coger el libro fue a sentarse a su mesa.- ¿De qué... quiere hablar, Uchi...Uchiha-san?

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- cuando ella mostró confusión a través de sus facciones, llegando incluso al asombro, él se explicó.- Organizas tu correo, las citas... Transcribes todos los proyectos, llamas a los departamentos hasta por los detalles más insignificantes, tutorizas los turnos y la distribución... ¿Acaso no hay nada que puedas delegar?- vio cómo volvía a sonrojarse, ahora poniéndose casi de color escarlata.- Hyuuga, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué es lo que hago yo aquí? ¿Acaso a tu hermana y tu primito querían gastarme una broma y por eso me pusieron en un trabajo en el que no haría absolutamente nada?

-Perdona, Uchiha-san... Es lo... es lo que he hecho siempre...- evitó mirarlo a los ojos, como si fuera una niña que había roto un plato y su padre le estuviera regañando.

-Entonces mi trabajo consiste en venir y sentarme en la mesa, ¿no? El secretario florero, el hazmerreír.

-¡No!- exclamó ella, intentando corregirle, mas no añadió palabra.

-¿Qué soy entonces? Vengo, me siento, y miro el periódico. Les digo a los comerciales mi dirección de correo, te hago un resumen de lo que ponen y ni tan siquiera contestas. ¿Por qué quieres un asistente personal si no derivas ninguna acción? ¿Quieres acaso que vaya contigo a las fiestas y por eso me habéis contratado?- al notar el cambio radical de rojo a blanco pálido en su rostro, vio que la había ofendido, aunque no fuera a rebatirle. Para variar.- Disculpa.

-No... no hay... problema.- no lo miraba, pero vio cómo se mordía el labio inferior, pensando. Se recriminó a sí mismo por la reacción de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir pensar en morderlo él mismo cuándo se había mostrado ofendido por suponer que él haría de acompañante?- Uchiha-san, yo... Yo no pensé que fuera a molestarle...

-Estás haciendo mi trabajo.- suspiró, resignándose. Sabía que se arrepentiría por esto.- Mira, sé lo que es querer impresionar a alguien, y querer hacerlo todo uno mismo y que quede perfecto. Pero me han contratado para hacer el trabajo administrativo. Estoy en periodo de prueba, y no he hecho absolutamente nada en una semana.

-Yo... etto...

-Eres la jefa, no lo niego.- la cortó.- Pero tiene que haber algo que pueda resultarte más... pesado, por así decirlo.

-Uchi...

-Analizas proyectos y anotas información relevante, entiendo que será para las reuniones mensuales, yo hacía lo mismo cuando trabajaba para... ese hombre. Esas notas puedo transcribirlas, organizar tu correo... No digo que haga cosas importantes, es una empresa familiar y entiendo los riesgos y la suspicacia que hay que tener con los que son de fuera. Más... si tienen mi apellido.

·

[* * *]

·

-Pensé que no lo escucharía nunca. Uchiha Sasuke, degradado para que le den tareas administrativas.- el joven de cabello negro miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos entrecerrados.- Te has... ¡rebajado! ¡Estoy impresionado, Teme!

-Cállate.- le ordenó, pero el otro tenía la sonrisa zorruna ya en su rostro.

-Y dime, ¿qué tal es la tal Hyuuga? ¿Es guapa? ¿Está buena?

-No es tu tipo.- esquivó el tema el moreno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo sabes tú cómo es mi tipo?- exigió el rubio.

-Porque no lo es.- frunció el ceño cuando una sonrisa resplandeciente apareció en el semblante de su amigo.

-¿Te gusta, Sasuke-teme?- estalló en una carcajada.- ¡Te hace "tilín"!

-No digas tonterías, Usuratonkachi.

-Estás de peor humor que de costumbre, es normal que lo piense... De por sí eres un tío amargado, pero ahora pareces todavía más sexualmente frustra... ¡Oh!- el moreno volvió la cabeza al ver la reacción de su amigo, y ni siquiera él pudo evitar un jadeo. Allí estaba Hyugga Hinata, con una blusa roja y unos tejanos extremadamente ceñidos. Parecían haber sido cosidos directamente sobre aquellas piernas kilométricas. La acompañaban dos chicos. Frunció el ceño al ver que uno de los dos, con camisa blanca y pantalón negro, le pasaba demasiado amistosamente el brazo por los hombros y ella únicamente sonreía con calidez. ¿Desde cuándo tenía pareja?- ¿Quién es ese pivón? ¡Ua! ¿Y por qué tiene que ir con hombres?

-Hyuuga...- susurró demasiado alto, ya que el Uzumaki lo escuchó.

-¿Es... es tu jefa, Teme?- suspiró.- Tío, no me extraña que estés sexualmente frustrado.- y relinchó como un caballo, llamando la atención de la chica. Cuando ella los miró, pareció sorprendida, para luego encogerse levemente y saludar tímidamente con la mano, dejándose llevar por el chico que la tenía abrazada.

·

[* * *]

·

Estaba nerviosa. Realmente nerviosa.

Desde que había visto a Uchiha Sasuke en el bar, nada más entrar, había notado sus penetrantes ojos negros a sus espaldas, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en lo que le estaba contando Kiba, uno de sus mejores amigos, sobre la Clínica Veterinaria que había creado con Shino, también presente en la mesa.

-Hinata, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Hai...- lo miró a los ojos directamente.

-Sé que ahora estás fuera de trabajo, y que ya estás metiendo demasiadas horas en la empresa de tu padre, pero... ¿Podrás echarle un ojo?- ¿A qué? No se había enterado de lo que querían que analizara, pero asintió de todas formas.- ¡Eres genial, Hinata!- y le estampó un beso cariñoso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se revolviera, medio incómoda, de que los vieran en aquella posición. Después de todo... ellos sólo eran amigos, pero nadie en el bar lo sabía, y seguramente pensaran que si se tomaba tantas libertades, habría algo más entre ellos.

-Te pagaremos, por supuesto.- señaló Shino, siempre más comedido y tranquilo. La joven negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella daría todo por ellos, y por supuesto que no iba a cobrarles por analizar un proyecto.

-No es necesario, Shino-kun.- dijo ella, poniendo una mano al frente. Kiba volvió a vanagloriar lo buena que era y la estrujó entre sus brazos. Hinata, ante eso, sintió que necesitaba un poco de espacio... Lo mejor sería que fuera al baño un momento.- Vu... Vuelvo en seguida, chicos.

Se levantó y caminó hacia los baños, pasando entre las mesas con soltura.

Desde que Kiba se le había declarado un año atrás, y ella lo había rechazado... No se sentía totalmente cómoda con según qué muestras de afecto. No habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos, de hecho, había actuado igual que cuando eran niños. Pero había una diferencia: él quería más...

Y ella no podía dárselo.

Para Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba era su mejor amigo, su apoyo. De hecho, su escandaloso apoyo, pero tan importante para ella que no quería que cambiara nada. No podría soportarlo.

Pensaba en su amistad mientras salía del baño cuando, de repente, sintió la mirada escrutadora de Uchiha Sasuke sobre ella. Al levantar la vista, comprobó que él estaba apoyado en la pared, vestido con camisa, americana y chinos negros, acentuando más su rostro, sus largas manos... Supo que le sudarían las propias al instante.

-Hyuuga.

-Uchiha-san...- lo había podido decir sin tartamudear. Era un paso adelante, pensó.- ¿Ha... has venido con...?

-Te ves distinta hoy.- se irguió frente a ella, sin saber que la intimidaba su altura y porte orgulloso.- ¿Ese es tu novio?- el Uchiha se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho cuando ya había salido de su boca. Se golpeó mentalmente por su estupidez, más al ver cómo ella abría los ojos con sorpresa y boqueaba sin decir nada. De acuerdo, no era su novio.

-Eh... No, no... No, Kiba-kun sólo es... Es mi mejor amigo.- ¿Kiba-kun? ¿Tal grado de confianza? Él trabajaba para ella, y lo trataba de usted en todo momento.

-Hmpf.- gruñó él en respuesta. De repente se dio cuenta de lo idiota que debía parecer, ahí parado frente a ella. Le había dicho a Naruto que iba al baño, nada más ver que ella había entrado por la puerta del servicio. Y la había seguido, como si estuviera desesperado. No sabía por qué lo había hecho exactamente, pero ahora se sentía como un completo estúpido. - Lo que sea.

-¡Teme! ¿Se puede saber qué...? ¡Oh! Estás con...- pero no acabó la frase, sino que la miró con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que la joven se sonrojara y el moreno frunciera el ceño, amenazante.- Debes ser Hyuuga Hinata, ¿no? Sasuke-teme me ha dicho cosas increíbles de ti.- la joven se sonrojó, sin decir nada.- Oye, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotros?

-Va acompañada, Usuratonkachi.- respondió por ella Sasuke.

-También pueden venir...- rebatió el rubio, pero dejó al Uchiha a parte, mirándola fijamente a ella.- Mi abuelo es el dueño del local, vamos a ir a un reservado ahora. Veníos, a las copas invita la casa.- y le guiñó el ojo, mientras pasaba un brazo por encima del hombro de Sasuke y se lo llevaba de allí, sonriendo y susurrándole cosas al oído.

**Continuará...**

**Hola de nuevo! Lo prometido es deuda (estoy realmente orgullosa de mí misma en poder actualizar tan rápido ^^)**

**Bueno, antes de nada comentar... voy a empezar a traducir un fic de "AnnaDax". Se llama Madnes of an enchanting obsession. Hablé con ella y me ha dicho que no hay ningún problema, que le hacía mucha ilusión que lo pudiera leer más gente y que, una vez hecho, le pase el enlace para que pueda leer los comentarios de los lectores, así que... a partir de esta semana voy a ir alternando un capitulo suyo con uno de este fic, ok?**

**Pongo esta información por si queréis echarle un ojo al original, está en Fanfiction, así que podéis comenzarlo con ella ;)**

**Del mismo modo, decios que no voy a dejar este de lado y que, una vez me actualice con el manga... seguiré haciendo desenfoques siguiendo la historia original.**

**Y... bueno, qué más puedo decir? muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis agregado a favoritos o para seguir la historia, así como a los que comentan... o, si les pasa como a mí en alguna ocasión... que como van con prisa lo leen pero no dejan comentario. En fin, gracias a los que me estáis apoyando y, como todos sabéis... se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, críticas constructivas...**

**Un abrazo ^^**


	5. etido

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-dono. Yo los uso para mi UA**

**05 - COMETIDO**

Si los rumores eran ciertos, Fugaku iba a estallar en cólera.

Itachi suspiró, frotándose los ojos con la mano. Su hermano pequeño era peor que una patada en el culo... No sólo se había negado a trabajar para la familia, si no que además, había decidido trabajar para la más absoluta competencia.

Cogió el móvil, buscó el número y apretó en la opción de llamada

-_Este es el contestador de Uchiha Sasuke. Deja tu mensaje si es importante, te devolveré la llamada cuando lo reciba_.- típico de su hermano. Tenía costumbre de accionar directamente el buzón, a modo de filtro, por si lo llamaba alguna mujer con la que había pasado una noche y no quería volver a hablar con ella.

Itachi sabía que él no daba su número de teléfono, pero también conocía a Naruto, y si alguna chica le lloraba por no poder hablar con Sasuke... él mismo le daba el número.

Casi era bueno que lo tuviera accionado, significaba que no se había emborrachado. Pensó en su madre, y en lo que diría si viera cómo actuaba su hijo desde que ella ya no estaba.

-Ototo, hoy comeremos juntos. Estaré en Hyuuga Corporation a las dos. Te espero en la puerta, no llegues tarde.- y colgó. Tendría que poner los puntos sobre las íes, y hacer entrar a su hermano razón aunque fuera a la fuerza.

.

[* * *]

·

El moreno chasqueó la lengua al escuchar a su hermano por el buzón. Abrió los mensajes y escribió un rápido: "Hoy no puedo. Te llamo esta noche."

Esa comida significaba que ya se había enterado de su nuevo puesto o, al menos, la empresa para la que trabajaba.

-Despacho de Hyuuga Hinata, habla Uchiha Sasuke.- su voz grave podría hacer temblar de excitación a cualquier mujer al otro lado de la línea. A cualquier mujer... menos a ella.

-¿Uchi... Uchiha-san?

-Dime, Hyuuga.- al ver que no decía nada, frunció el ceño.

-¿Tiene... tiene los informes? Necesito una copia... para la reunión de las doce.- cierto, lo había olvidado. Ayer por la tarde los había transcrito y se había quedado impactado por la precisión de la chica. Eran las ocho y media de la mañana, y seguramente querría revisarlos antes de aquella reunión.- ¿Uchiha-san?

-Sí. Ahora mismo te los llevo.- abrió un cajón cerrado con llave y cogió los documentos, levantándose. Cuando se dio la vuelta, casi chocó con la rubia y aquella chica con la que había estado. Esta última se sonrojó al ver que le había pillado mirándole el culo, y se encogió, avergonzada.- Qué.- preguntó al ver la mirada enfadada y escrutadora de la Yamanaka, haciendo caso omiso de la Haruno.

-Nada.- masticó la palabra la joven, convirtiendo sus ojos azul cielo en hielo puro.- Vamos, Sakura-chan.

El moreno de ojos negros caminó hasta la puerta y tocó un par de veces antes de abrir. Miró al suelo, al ver una caja abierta y su contenido fuera. Un equipo de música de última generación.

-Hyuuga, aquí los tienes.- vio el cable blanco sobre la camisa negra y supo que llevaba los auriculares puestos. ¿Por qué seguía utilizando su iPod si podía conectarlo directamente al stereo y escucharlo tranquilamente? Después de todo, el despacho estaba insonorizado.- Eh, Hyuuga.- le tocó en el brazo, y ella dio un respingo, sobresaltada.

-¡Oh! Uchiha-san... No tenía... no tenía que traerlo ahora si no podía.

-[No tenía nada mejor que hacer tampoco...] Lo que sea, ¿algo más?

-Vendrá... a la reunión, ¿no? Me refiero... Yo... voy a tomar anotaciones, pero... me preguntaba... Por si... por si se me escapa algo...

-De acuerdo.- la interrumpió, viendo el esfuerzo que le estaba costando darle una orden. Vio cómo la joven se sonrojaba levemente y su cara se iluminaba por el agradecimiento. "Oneesan es amable, pero si te atreves a dudar de su competencia..." Las palabras de esa enana llegaron a su mente sin aviso alguno. No, él no dudaba que fuera competente, dudaba de su habilidad para imponerse al resto. Un fallo enorme que no debía permitirse en el mundo empresarial.

-Arigatou-gozaismasda.- vio su sonrisa sincera, y paralizó su propia expresión, manteniéndose serio en vez de sonreír de medio lado. Sorprendiéndola de nuevo, se agachó al lado de la puerta, apartó la caja y miró a su alrededor, buscando un enchufe y un aparador que pudiera utilizar.- ¿Qué...?

-Trabaja. Voy a montar tu equipo de música.- le aclaró, mirándola a los ojos hasta que ella apartó la vista, totalmente sonrojada.

Obedeciéndole, Hinata volvió a su tarea, poniéndose los cascos antes y, cuando estaba totalmente inmersa en aquellas cuentas, empezó a tararear sin darse cuenta. Se quedó parado, escuchándola, y sonrió mentalmente ante la ironía de que, creyendo que estaba sola, se permitía mostrarse sin vergüenza y no tartamudear.

Se levantó y quitó una planta de una mesita auxiliar pequeña, poniéndola en la mesa cafetera que estaba ante el sofá de piel negro. Cogió el equipo y, en cuclillas, empezó a montar el equipo de música, con el murmullo de la voz armoniosa de la Hyuuga de fondo.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de la mirada blanca que los observaba al final del pasillo.

·

[* * *]

·

Sasuke, sentado en su mesa revisando unos documentos, levantó la cabeza al ver la melena castaña de Hyuuga Neji pasar a su lado. Como si no fuera a decirle nada, caminaba directo hacia la puerta de Hinata.

-Eh, Hyuuga.- lo llamó. El otro se paró en la puerta, pero no hizo ademán de volverse.- Antes de entrar en su despacho, deberías decírmelo para que te presentara, para ver si puede atenderte.- el Uchiha vio cómo volvía la cabeza y centraba los ojos en él. Sus ojos blancos, fríos y sin vida, analizándolo sin decir una sola palabra. Llamó a la puerta, retándole, y sonrió con una mueca arrogante cuando entró en el despacho de la morena.- Maldito hijo de...

-_Bastardo_.- lo cortaron en mitad del improperio. Cuando volvió la vista hacia aquella voz que se estaba haciendo tan conocida para él, gruñó.- ¿Qué tal van las cosas por aquí?

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer?- respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Todavía no sabes lo que le va a pedir mi oneesan a Neji?- contestó la pequeña, sentándose sobre su mesa y cogiendo el papel que llevaba entre las manos.- ¿Haciendo cosas que no tienen nada que ver con tu trabajo?

-No voy a darte explicaciones de cómo tengo que hacer mi trabajo.

-Porque sabes que no tendrían ningún sentido...- la vio sonreír de ese modo en que sólo los Hyuuga podían hacerlo, sin que llegara a sus ojos. Una sonrisa irónica, que no había podido ver todavía en Hinata.- Contesta a mi pregunta, Uchiha.

-Ya lo he hecho.- respondió, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Esa la he hecho para molestarte, tonto. La otra... ¿En serio no sabes lo que le va a pedir Hinata a Neji?- los ojos negros miraron a través de la cristalera, y vio al joven mirando los documentos y levantando la cabeza hacia la joven, para luego empezar a negar con insistencia, a modo de disculpa.

-¿Está negándole el proyecto?- dijo más para sí mismo que para la persona que estaba con él.

-Había oído que eras un genio, Uchiha, pero cada vez lo pongo más en duda...- se agachó hasta quedar cara a cara con él.- Hinata le va a pedir a Neji que hable por ella en la reunión.- Sasuke achicó sus ojos mientras seguía mirando. La Hyuuga estaba roja, hablaba moviendo las manos rápidamente, nerviosa. Y Neji continuaba leyendo el documento mientras la escuchaba.

-Por qué.- exigió saber.

-¿No has visto lo que le cuesta a mi oneesan hablar con una sola persona? ¿La ves explicando un proyecto en el que haya metido horas... a unos veinte hombres?- la niña se separó de él, con el ceño fruncido.- Como veo que no eres consciente del cometido que tienes aquí... Y por el bien de mi hermana, voy a aclarártelo.- el Uchiha la miró, atento. ¿Cometido?- No me fijé en ti para que fueras su asistente personal porque quisiéramos hacer enfadar a tu familia, o porque fueras bueno analizando proyectos. Mi oneesan es una de las mejores en su trabajo y no necesita ninguna ayuda. De hecho, estoy segura de que ya te has dado cuenta de eso, hasta un tonto lo haría.

-Serás...

-Lo que me llamó de ti la atención fue tu forma de actuar.- lo cortó, poniendo una mano en su boca para que se callara.- ¿Cómo me definirías, Uchiha?

-Como una enana repelente.- la vio sonreír con malicia.

-Bien, eso es lo que quería oír...- sus ojos mostraron seriedad de una chica que no tenía diecisiete años.- ¿Y a mi hermana?- al ver que no contestaba, sonrió de nuevo.- Hoy vas a ir a la reunión, sé que ella te lo ha pedido. Quiero que la analices allí, y por la tarde, salgas a tomarte un café. Conmigo. No es una sugerencia, es una orden. Vamos a hablar de negocios...- y sin esperar respuesta, se levantó de un salto y se alejó de la mesa.

·

[* * *]

·

Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido después de la reunión. Le gustaría tener la habilidad de su hermano para tapar cualquier sentimiento de su cara con una sonrisa cálidamente falsa, pero no podía.

Tenía que haber salido a su padre, y lo odiaba por ello. Su cara sólo conocía tres expresiones: aburrido, serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Independientemente de lo que pasara a su alrededor, no podía sentir esa empatía que tenía Naruto. No podía sonreír abiertamente cuando se alegraba por alguien; no podía bociferar y agitar los brazos mientras se ponía rojo de furia por enfadarse por algo... No, él únicamente sabía resoplar y gruñir. Como su padre.

En ese momento, quería coger a Hinata por los hombros y zarandearla. No sólo no había articulado palabra en la reunión, si no que además había dejado que todos los méritos por su trabajo se los hubiera llevado otra persona, simplemente por exponerlos.

Encima, cuando el Hyuuga había dicho que el trabajo era de "Hinata-sama", la carcajada general había producido un temblor miedoso en Hinata, y se había puesto completamente roja. ¡Incluso se había encogido en la silla!

Si hubiera sido el Usuratonkachi y no él el que hubiera estado ahí, aquella panda de ejecutivos ancianos que sólo podían apoyar a un hombre y reírse de una mujer... tendrían un ojo morado mínimo. Pero no, había estado él, Uchiha Sasuke, mirando a Hyuuga Hinata con reprobación.

Sí. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber qué era lo que quería su hermana pequeña...

Miró su teléfono móvil y murmuró un juramento. Marcó:

-_¿Se puede saber por qué no estás abajo?_

-Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal estás? Bien, gracias, ¿tú qué tal, Itachi?

-_Te he hecho una pregunta_.- el moreno de pelo corto chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Qué parte de mi mensaje no has entendido? Hoy no puedo, Itachi.- su voz era cansada, monótona... Como si le aburriera

-_¿Qué tienes que sea más importante que verte con tu hermano?_

-¿Quieres que te lo enumere? Porque no acabaría pronto.- lo oyó resoplar, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo.- Eres un egocéntrico metomentodo que quiere enterarse de cualquier cosa el primero, siempre tienes que tomar las decisiones de los demás porque si no tu ego se ve seriamente perjudicado...

-_Sasuke..._

-No te comprometes con nadie a no ser que sea por propio...

-_Sasuke, para_.- un brillo por el pequeño triunfo refulgió en los ojos oscuros.- _Sólo quiero saber por qué. Ahora mismo estoy en la oficina._

-Por qué, qué.

-_Por qué ellos. Por qué precisamente ellos_.- así que era por eso. Pensaba que estaba traicionando a la familia. Una mueca amarga asomó por las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿Y por qué no? Total, un disgusto más que vaya a darle a tu padre no debería preocuparte... Se recuperará. Igual incluso se alegra.- el otro suspiró, resignado.

-_Sasuke, esta noche espero que hablemos._

-No es un buen momento, hermano. Te diré algo más adelante.- y colgó. Miró el reloj. De acuerdo, comería y se iría a tomar el café con aquella pequeñaja. Ya iba siendo hora de enterarse por qué realmente estaba allí... de su boca.

·

[* * *]

·

Hyuuga Hanabi miraba su té, concentrada. Estaba pensando en lo que había visto y lo que había escuchado sobre ese Uchiha. Lo cierto es que la sorprendía, aunque nada aparecía en su rostro. Ella era la típica imagen Hyuuga: impersonal, seca, completamente apática a las personas.

"Tan diferente de mi oneesan..."

Había ocasiones en que se compadecía de ella. Otras, en las que le encantaría ser como su hermana, y poder ver lo bueno en las personas en vez de escanearlas con los ojos y decidir que no eran lo suficientemente buenos, lo suficientemente íntegros como para relacionarse con ella.

Por este motivo ella no tenía amigos, a diferencia de su hermana. Tenía confidentes, personas que le susurraban comentarios escuchados, que le decían lo que veían aunque ella no estuviera... simplemente por el hecho de que ella lo necesitaba, y tenía el poder para exigirlo.

Un ejemplo era Uchiha Sasuke. Sabía que se había Licenciado con su hermana con la nota más alta de la clase, un titulado honorífico por la Universidad. Sabía que no había querido trabajar desde que había acabado la carrera, y que vivía en un apartamento de lujo en el centro de Konoha que le pagaba su madre.

Iba al gimnasio a diario, corría por las tardes... Era un joven atlético. Y un borracho. Se había enterado de los rumores de mujeriego, que él usaba a las mujeres y luego no volvía a contactar con ellas. Podía permitírselo, claro está, después de todo parecía un modelo de Armani... pero también pensaba que, en caso de que él intentara aguantar más tiempo con una mujer, esta sería la que lo dejara.

Era una persona asocial que parecía querer apuñalarte cuando te miraba, no hablaba, y cuando algo salía de su boca viperina era para envenenarte. Nadie aguantaría algo así continuamente. Hyuuga Hanabi no, si se dedicara a decirle alguna cosa desagradable, le pegaría una patada en su parte más sensible de vuelta.

Sin embargo, Hinata...

-Hyuuga.- aquella voz grave la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Bastardo.- levantó sus ojos blancos, ordenándole con una mirada que se sentara. Vio entonces cómo él llevaba un café negro humeante entre sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo llevaba allí? ¿La había estado observando?

-Al grano.- respondió mientras se sentaba, y la pequeña se quedó mirando sus rasgos afilados, duros, y la mueca en su boca que simulaba una sonrisa sardónica.

-No sonrías así, cualquiera pensaría que intentas ligar conmigo.- el joven enarcó una ceja. Parecía divertido, incluso se atrevió a pensar que soltaría una carcajada. No lo hizo.- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Se ha conseguido lo que previó tu hermana, así que bien.- esquivó el Uchiha el tema. Hanabi sonrió.

-Apuesto a que Neji ha dicho al final que lo había hecho mi oneesan...- lo presionó. Él no dijo palabra, ni tampoco alteró su rostro.- Y que se han reído.

-Qué tiene que ver eso con este café.

-Todo.- la castaña frunció el ceño, el moreno achicó los ojos, suspicaz.- Voy a decirte algo que espero que no le cuentes a tu familia.

-No le debo nada a mi familia.

-Yo creo que sí.- vio cómo el ceño del Uchiha se fruncía más si era posible.- Sobretodo cuando vives en un piso de alto standing sin haber trabajado nunca. Y, a diferencia de los rumores, dudo mucho que seas un puto de lujo.- los labios del joven se hicieron una sóla línea.

-Pues no me lo digas si tantas dudas tienes.

-Es necesario. Al menos, para lo que quiero que hagas. Lo sé todo de ti, y como vea que haces cualquier movimiento que no me guste... Tú debes saber que te voy a destruir. Acabaré contigo.- vio la sonrisa de nuevo, completamente fría. Esperó algún comentario por su parte, pero no salió una sola palabra de su boca.- Oto-san tiene cáncer. No está en un viaje de negocios como piensan todos, incluso Hinata y Neji.- su voz era monótona, impersonal, lo que sorprendió al moreno. Era como si no le pasara a su familia.- Oneesan va a heredar la empresa en cuestión de meses, él va a retirarse cuando acabe el tratamiento.

-Qué demo...

-Oto-san no confía en que mi oneesan pueda hacerlo, lleva diciéndoselo desde que fue la primera vez para hacer prácticas.- Sasuke se dio cuenta de que eso debía ser unos cuatro años, lo que duraba la carrera.- Todos piensan que, en el momento en que Hyashi deje la empresa, o la hereda Neji o acabará cerrando. Todos... menos Neji y yo. Hinata vale para esto, ha nacido para esto, pero no sabe llevarlo a cabo.- la excusó su hermana, cosa que le sorprendió.- Quiero que le enseñes.

-¿Que le enseñe el qué?

-A ser un empresario.

·

[* * *]

·

El blues de fondo en su apartamento, las luces iluminando ténuemente el salón... Cualquiera pensaría que allí había una pareja en una velada romántica.

Sí, en realidad era eso lo que se encontraba allí. Una velada entre Uchiha Sasuke y su copa de whisky.

"Quiero que hagas lo que sea necesario para que ella se convierta en lo que ellos quieren ver."

Fácil de decir... casi imposible de llevar a cabo. Hyuuga Hinata pasaba desapercibida a los ojos de cualquiera. Él había estudiado con ella cuatro años y, a pesar de ser la segunda con mejores notas, prácticamente no había sabido de su existencia.

Callada, retraída, tímida hasta el exceso... Se escondía de cualquier confrontación, como había hecho aquella mañana.

Suspiró al darse cuenta de a lo que se enfrentaba. Convertirla en alguien autoritario sería impensable para cualquiera, por eso aquella pequeñaja debía haber pensado en él. Debía estar desesperada.

Había pensado en negarse, obviamente, pero no era una persona que mirara atrás. Y tampoco quería que creyera que era un cobarde, o peor aún, un traidor. Eso ya lo pensaba toda su familia. Así que había aceptado. Ahora tenía que pensar cómo hacerlo.

La imagen de la Hyuuga con la copa de ginebra de importación en el bar del abuelo de Naruto fue a su mente. Había sonreído y reído las gracias del Usuratonkachi y de ese Perro, y él se había llenado los oídos de esa melodía.

Su cuerpo respondió con una sacudida tensa que lo puso duro al instante al recordar cómo se ajustaban los pantalones, cómo se movía aquella blusa suelta con cada movimiento... La forma provocadora en que se mordía los labios para no reírse hasta no poder más y soltar una carcajada suave, totalmente aristocrática.

Jadeó, deseando escuchar un gemido de esa boca.

-A ella no le interesas.- se recordó a su mismo en voz alta, masticando las palabras con ironía.

Sabía que esa noche lo había mirado en muchas ocasiones. Miradas nerviosas y rápidas, mientras él la miraba fijamente, devorándola.

Sonrió, sarcástico. Por casualidades del destino, tendría que enseñar a una oveja a ser un lobo, y lo más jodido, aquella pequeña oveja lo ponía tenso como un toro.

Acabó su copa de un trago y se sirvió otra, diciéndose a sí mismo que si quería tener las manos quietas con ella, tendría que liberarse por otro lado.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro. Había otra salida mejor... y no tendría que tener las manos lejos de Hyuuga Hinata.

**continuará...**

**Hola chicos! Paso rápidamente para colgar el capítulo y me pongo a traducir... Perdonad la tardanza, pero no ha habido posibilidad de colgarlo antes... también digo a mi favor que este capítulo es más largo, jejejeje.**

**Sólo agradecer los reviews, follows y favorite story... sin vosotros esto no sería posible.**

**Nos leemos, un abrazo!**


End file.
